User talk:Anariodin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Class page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Pinkachu (talk) 17:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks buddy. I may need some help with class stuff, but I just put what I know for the announced stuffs. Hello I appreciate the help but I reversed your edits on the main page. The TOC didn't belong there and it was pushing everything else down. Instead I added a comment about the founder's packs to the header and linked it to the page you created. As for the classes, since specualtion is not allowed here, could you please link me the official announcement regarding the available classes? I read the forums alot but missed that one somehow and I would like to read it. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 20:07, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Official Stream Mentions a few classes SkyForge All classes Gameplay Training footage for Starforge that mentions a lot more of the classes I posted :Ah yes, I saw the 'all classes' video as well, and those classes are confirmed for the Russian version of the game, not the NA/EU one. That is why I did not add them to this EN version of the wikia as of yet. That information is welcome on the RU Skyforge wikia as it is confirmed for that game version. The two versions of the game are not identical. Also, please remember to sign your messages with tildes. :) Pinkachu (talk) 20:27, March 2, 2015 (UTC) The streams and Youtube videos from Skyforge mention a lot of classes, would those not be part of the NA/EU version? Summoner and Slayer have been mentioned as well as shown during some of the Gamecon and such broadcasts on Youtube. Yes Kinetic, Alchemist, Witch, Necromancer, and Lancer have not been said, making a pre-emptive page for place-holder isnt a bad idea. I do not see them not using those classes if the code is all but there anyway. Anariodin (talk) 21:24, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Had a similar situation over at Evolve, where I also edit. Players were creating pages called "The Next Monster" or "Possible Hunter" which of course I deleted. I run an "Official" wikia for WildStar so my experiance there as well as being a Staff member of Wikia and working directly with developers, I can tell you that developers do not like seeing their information plastered on sites claiming things they have never once said and the last thing I want is for Wikia to get contacted by Obsidian because users on this site are saying things that aren't true or that may be true but they aren't yet ready to discuss with the public or anything that is still under NDA. That is why I am so cautious and I don't ever see "pre-emptive" pages as a good thing. If you can't confirm it either with a developer statement or in the actual game that the wikia represents, then it doesn't belong anywhere except in the forums. I have the utmost respect for game studios and I want them to appreciate not only what we do, but also what we DONT do. Does that help? Pinkachu (talk) 22:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Mainpage I am familar with our policies and guidelines here at Wikia. The page is open for editing per your concern, however if you would like to make any major changes in the content or design, discussion with me first would be appreciated. Thank you. Pinkachu (talk) 00:05, March 4, 2015 (UTC)